DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract verbatim): Conventional endoscopes have a limited field-of-view. They observe objects through a small solid angle subtended at the tip (either at the distal end or on the lateral side) and simultaneous acquisition of panoramic view is impossible. For many medical instruments (gastroscope, cystoscope, colonoscope, etc.), simultaneously acquired image in all directions around the sensor system would provide invaluable visual information and leapfrog advances in the performance of these systems for clinical diagnosis and treatment applications. This SBIR effort is to investigate the feasibility of a novel wide-angle endoscope design concept, dubbed as the "Omniscope," for clinical endoscopic applications. The proposed design allows for an ultra wide viewing angle (360 degree solid angle) and simultaneous observing capability, and can greatly increase efficiency, accuracy, and patient's comfort in diagnosis and treatment procedures that involve using endoscopes. The Omniscope technique would also provide a unique tool for documentation, treatment planning, and training of physicians and fellows. Due to its simple structural and optical design, the Omniscope can be fabricated inexpensively. It is also possible to retrofit existing endoscopes with the omni-mirror attachment to enhance its viewing angles. In the Phase 1 effort, we will design, build and test a prototype of the Omniscope hardware. We will work closely with our clinical consultant and endoscopists to evaluate and improve the hardware design. We will develop necessary software enabling real-time omnidirectional image processing tasks required by endoscopy procedures. The feasibility of the Omniscope design will be demonstrated through extensive imaging tests. In the Phase 2 program, a full-scaled Omniscope hardware will be designed and fabricated, and sophisticated software will be developed that facilitates the various functions including diagnosis, documentation, treatment planning and training. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The commercial market for a high performance and low-cost endoscope is large, considering the number of endoscopes existing in various healthcare institutions. In the United States alone, there are over 13 million endoscopic procedures per year. More importantly, the social benefit and cost saving that stems from such products are also significant. The proposed Omniscope allows a greatly enhanced quality of diagnosis, documentation, surgery planning and training. Beyond the healthcare fields, the proposed omnidirectional imaging technique also has a broad application, ranging from industrial inspection, pipe inspection, to vehicle navigation and space applications.